Betrayal, Discovery, Family
by mysterygirl220
Summary: Harry overhears a conversation that changes his world forever. His whole life was a lie, and runs to the man you least expect. Secrets unvield and family found. What will him and his family do to get revenge? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**June 19, 2011**

**Hey guys! I know this is probably not what you were hoping for when I updated. I have lost a bit of inspiration for **_**Once Lost, Now Found**_** at the moment. I am going to wait and see if any ideas hit me. I have started this new story because I finally broke down and began reading Harry Potter FanFiction. I actually enjoy the stories. This was stuck in my head so I wrote it. I hope this is as good as my other stories. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I also got a few ideas from stories I have read on FanFic so the claim goes to those that already have it in their stories. I own the plot only. =) Read & Review please!**

**Love,**

**Mysterygirl220**

_Halloween Night_

(HPOV)

My fifth year at Hogwarts has been going great, considering the fact that Voldemort returned at the end of fourth year. His return was strange though. It did not seem real. The spell used to bring him back to life is in none of the Dark Arts books, including the ones in Grimmauld Place. Plus, if Voldemort had actually returned, would the Death Eaters have not started more attacks? It is all very peculiar.

I have been wondering the castle for most of the day in search of Ron and Hermione. I needed to tell them about the strange dreams I have been having at night. I decided to go to Dumbledore's office to search. He has been acting strange as well, constantly avoiding me when I need to talk to him about Voldemort's return.

I reached the gargoyle-guarded staircase leading to his office. "Lemon drops." _That man is addicted to those things, offers one to anybody that sets foot in his office._ I ascended the stairs, but before I could knock on the door, I froze. Ron and Hermione were inside, and they did not sound very happy.

"How much longer are we going to be stuck with him, Headmaster? I do not believe I can handle his pathetic attitude any longer. While we all stayed at the Weasley's this summer, Harry constantly had nightmares about Cedric's death and the 'return of Voldemort.' It is to the point I want to kill Harry myself." Hermione's voice was acidic as she spoke to Dumbledore.

"Yeah, he's been driving us batty. When _are_ you going to kill him?" Ron sounded positively ecstatic, like he would enjoy watching the Headmaster kill me.

"Soon. Once I can lure Tom out into the open, with the boy as bait, I will kill Tom after he kills Harry. It will be great irony to watch this battle. Tom kills his son because he believes his heir to be dead. The joy I will feel when the horror of murdering his child becomes evident in his eyes."

I had heard more than enough. I took off back down the staircase, heading in whatever direction my feet were leading me. It just so happened to be the Slytherin common room, which meant I unfortunately ran into Malfoy of all people. "Why don't you watch…?" He froze mid sentence, taking in my state of being. "What's happened?"

I shook my head. One, there was no way I would ever tell Malfoy what was troubling me, and two, I was in no mood to discuss what I overheard with anybody. I tried to move around him, but he grabbed my arm. "Follow me, Harry. Let's get you to Uncle Severus." I went willingly, shock forcing my brain to function on autopilot.

When we stood outside the door to Snape's personal quarters, I finally realized what I was about to do. Before I could run again, the door opened, and Draco pushed me into the room. "What is the meaning of this, Draco?" Snape was standing there, living up to his nickname of the dungeon bat.

"Something has happened to Harry. He looks like he is about to pass out, be sick, or both." Draco was nervously watching him. _Since when does Draco use my first name? Wait! When did I start using his first name?_

Snape crouched in front of me. "What has happened, Potter? Or is this just another one of your attempts to receive attention?"

I began to slowly shake my head, lost in my train of thought. If I was not going to tell Draco, I surely was not going to tell Snape. Except, I wanted to tell somebody, no matter who that may be. "I… I'm not trying t… to cause trouble, sir. I j…just heard some rather unsettling news is all." I was trying so hard not to cry, but it was useless. I sank to my knees in the middle of Snape's private chambers, sobbing like a baby.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, cuddling me in their embrace. When I calmed down enough, I noticed I was sitting in Snape's lap on the couch. "Would you like to tell me what has caused you so much pain, Harry?"

I looked at him in disbelief. Since I first came to Hogwarts, he has treated me no better than a piece of gum on the bottom of his shoe. Now he is concerned about me. _When will the professors quit throwing me for a loop?_ "I don't understand, professor. You hate my guts, and you expect me to tell you what is upsetting me."

Snape sighed. "I have never hated you, Harry. It is all a front to keep certain people from believing that I care for you so I won't be used as leverage against you."

"Dumbledore," I whispered.

His looked gravely at me. "This is where you heard your unsettling news?"

"Yes. I heard it from Hermione and Ron too. They… they were calmly talking about how they would… would… k…" I broke down into sobs once more.

I felt the couch dip beside us, and another pair of arms wrapped around me. "Shh. It's alright, Harry. Let it all out. You can explain at your own pace." I was shocked once again. Draco was being nice to me. _The world is surely about to end._

I calmed down again. "Sorry about that." I took a deep breath. "The three of them were talking about how they would kill me," I finished with a whisper.

Nobody moved. It was actually very creepy. "How to kill you," Snape snarled. "I knew they would pull some dirty handed tricks, but that is too far. Did they say anything else, Harry?"

"I don't want you all to hate me." That was my one fear, having more people hate me.

"We promise we won't. I actually have a pretty good idea what the remainder of their discussion was about."

I gaped at Snape. "Oh. Well they said that I was Lord Voldemort's son. Is that true?"

He nodded. "Yes, it is true. There is a lot that you do not know, Harry, especially about your parents and family."

"Is there any way we can… possibly… meet with Tom? I would like to understand why this happened, and why they… I'll tell you the rest later." I was so eager to meet my father. I know he has been trying to kill me since I was a baby, but that has never sat well with me.

"Yes there is. On Saturday, be down here at eight in the morning. We will Floo to my home and then apparate from there. You may come as well, Draco." Snape was smiling at me, an extremely rare occurrence.

"Thank you, professor."

"Call me, Severus. Now off to bed with you." He gave me a gentle swat. With that, Draco went to his dorm, and I returned to Gryffindor tower, ready to put my acting skills to the test. For I know in the days to come, I will be in great need of them.

(VPOV)

Another day goes by in this lonely home. I remember when the house was bright with laughter and love. Now it is gloomy and desolate. It is almost time for the meeting with my followers to begin. I stand and make my way to the door. Upon opening it, Lucius Malfoy was standing there, arm poised as if to knock. "Hello, Lucius."

"Hello, Tom. Is it alright if I speak with you before the meeting begins? There is something of great importance that I must speak with you about." Lucius was never a nervous man unless it was for a great cause of concern. I nod, while stepping back to allow him entrance.

"What is it that you would like to speak to me about," I inquired, sitting down behind my desk.

"Severus contacted me before I left my home for the meeting. There is somebody at the school that wants to contact you, and that will also include any friends he believes are true to him."

I despise it when he begins to talk in riddles. "Who is it that wishes to meet with me? Also, do you trust him?"

Lucius nodded. "I trust him because Severus saw into the boy's memories. There he saw the discussion the boy overheard that started this chain reaction." He paused. "The boy I speak of is Harry Potter," he whispered.

I froze. _Harry Potter wants to meet with me? What happened to the boy who followed Dumbledore's orders without a single thought to whether it was the right thing to do?_ Sighing, and wondering if I had lost my sanity, agreed to meet with him.

Lucius slumped back in his chair in relief. "Of course. There is something you should be wary of though. He said that the conversation would rock the Wizarding world." With that last statement, Lucius left.

I was in shock, unable to believe that I am allowing _Harry Potter_ to come to my house. Wearily, I regained my composure and went to the meeting.

This meeting was not about trying to stop Dumbledore from ruining our way of life; it was about my loving wife and baby boy that I lost fourteen years ago. I still have hope that they are not dead. "As you all know, this is the anniversary meeting for my wife and son's kidnapping. Fourteen years to the day they were taken from our home while I slept. This treachery caused many a heartbreak among my advisors. We also know Dumbledore was behind the act." Many of my followers mumbled agreements. "Have there been any possible sightings of either of them?" All shook their heads.

I sighed once more. "Alright, everybody. Please continue your search, and you are all dismissed. My personal advisors please stay behind. Goodnight all." I watched as the others trickled out.

Turning to my advisors, my family, I spoke. "Let's go to my office. There are things we need to discuss in private." As we were walking, I thought about what their reactions were going to be when I tell them my weekend plans. Once in my office, they all took a seat, with me standing in front of my desk. "I'm meeting Potter on Saturday." They just stared.

"You are joking Tom, right?" Narcissa, my sister in all but blood, was in a very big case of shock. So was the other in the room, except Lucius.

"No I am not joking."

"But why would you be meeting the brat that Dumbledore has convinced to _kill_ you?" Good ole Bellatrix always concerned about my welfare, especially after the kidnapping.

"Because Lucius was contacted by Severus early this evening and stated that Potter wants to meet. Severus said that the information the boy has will tilt the Wizarding world on its axis, and it will have a profound effect on us all personally. They would come earlier, but they do not want to make Dumbledore suspicious by abruptly leaving," I said, sighing at the end.

"Alright Tom, just be careful okay? I have no idea as to why Harry wants to meet with you, but, considering this _is_ Harry. Be extremely cautious." Remus was a tad scared for his friend and Harry. He was curious as to why Harry would suddenly want to meet with the 'Dark Lord,' as the Wizarding world calls him.

"I will Remus. You know I never go anywhere unprepared, no matter who I meet with."

"Okay, but we will be in the house when this meeting takes place. Severus will more than likely apparate in here. We will be downstairs in the family room. Take it or leave it." Sirius finally spoke up.

"Alright, you have a deal." I know it would have been pointless to argue with the man.

"We will take our leave, Tom. We know you have a lot to think about. Good night." With that final remark, my family left to go back to their own homes and other families.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 18, 2011**

**I'm back! Sorry for pretty much waiting a month to update. I have had this chapter written for some time but could not find time to sit down and type it. Please forgive me. This one is shorter than the first, but I have another chapter written that I plan to type tonight and tomorrow. So be patient a bit longer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts. =) Read & Review.**

**Love, **

**Mysterygirl220**

_Friday, November 2_

(SPOV)

Since Harry told Draco and me what he overheard, I have begun to surreptitiously watch the three. Granger and Weasley were constantly staring at the boy. They gave each other looks every now and then, making sure their _scapegoat_ stayed in line. Harry, meanwhile, had to continue like nothing was out of the ordinary.

I also watched Albus. He seemed to be the same man I have always known since I began 'spying' on Tom, a manipulative, power hungry fool. He never realized that the people he has sent to Azkaban were people Tom turned down to be on his side because they were weak willed with the potential to switch to the Light. All Albus has ever wanted was total domination over the wizarding world, the exact image of the _Dark Lord Voldemort_. He created the persona in order to have an alibi in case any evidence was found at a Death Eater attack that pointed to him.

I broke out of my reverie as all the students had begun leaving the Great Hall. Harry and the other two idiot Gryffindors were some of the last to start walking to class. As I watched Harry, I noticed something was off about the boy. He seemed to playing his part too well. Upon a closer inspection, Harry's eyes were slightly glazed. I suddenly had a terrible thought. Thinking quickly, I got his attention. "Mr. Potter," I drawled, "need I remind you that being out in the halls after curfew is not allowed. Since you broke this rule last night, you will be serving detention with me tonight and all weekend. Do not be late."

Harry wanted to argue but stopped. Something must have shown on my face that alerted him. "Yes, professor."

"Good day." I went back to my classroom, ready to watch dunderheads ruin potions on a daily basis and figure out what charm or potion Harry is under.

After the fifth year potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin, I held Draco after class. "You wanted to talk to me Uncle Sev?"

"Yes. Meet me in my private chamber tonight at 7:30. Potter is under the effects of a curse or potion. I will need you to help keep Harry from bolting."

He nodded. "Of course I'll help. Why wouldn't I?"

I smirked. "Just asking. Now get on to Charms."

I watched him walk away. Ready to have the family back together after all these years.

_**8:00 p.m.**_

At eight on the dot, I heard knocking on my door. "Come in." Harry stepped through. I indicated him to follow me into my potions lab.

Once he stepped through, I quickly began scanning for any curses or potions, while Draco blocked the only way out of the room. "What are you doing, Snape!"

"I am testing to see if you are under the influence of potions, curses, etc." Draco locked the door and held Harry still long enough for me to run the scan. After I was finished, I was shocked at what Albus has put the boy through: loyalty and lust potions, compulsion, obedience, and repulsion charms, slight traces of the Imperious curse since he first came to Hogwarts, and his magic had been bound since he was placed with the Dursley's. _What have you done, Albus?_

I began to search for the antidotes for the potions, while Draco led Harry to the living room. "Let go of me, Malfoy! Get your slimy hands off me you git!"

"Mr. Potter, please calm yourself. We are doing this to help you, not to harm you."

"Like I'll believe…" When he opened his mouth, I quickly poured the two antidotes down his throat, knowing the combination would have no ill side effects. We watched as Harry calmed down, his eyes losing some of its glazed appearance. "Severus, Draco, where am I?"

I gave a small sigh of relief. He remembered last night. "You are in my private chambers, Harry. You were behaving strangely today, and I was led to believe you had been administered potions and was under the influence of charms and/or curses. I was correct in my assumption. I have given you the antidotes for the loyalty and lust potions. Now I need to remove the charms and curses placed on you."

He looked at me in disbelief. "How did I not notice what was going on?"

"I'm not sure. We will figure it out though. I promise."

Harry looked weary. "Alright. Remove this mess from my body."

I began removing the charms one at a time. They were so deeply applied that it was hurting him as I removed them. I could barely stand to hear his pleas for me to stop. By the time I had removed all the charms and curses, he was sobbing and crying with such pain underlying them. I wrapped him in my arms, rocking him back and forth to calm him. Draco handed me a sleeping draught and a pain relieving potion. "Take these, Harry, and go to sleep. You will feel better in the morning." He took the drinks and slowly fell asleep.

I carried him to my bedroom where Draco had pulled the covers back for me to lay Harry down, "Is he going to be okay," my godson asked as I tucked Harry in. Draco was falling back into his role as big brother quite easily.

"Yes, he will be fine. Might be a little sore in the morning, but that is all."

Draco nodded and studied Harry for a moment. "He looks like a miniature of Uncle Tom."

I smiled softly. "Yes, yes he does. Now off to bed, Draco. We will be visiting them tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight, Uncle Sev."

"Goodnight, Draco."

He left, and as I was walking out of my room, I whispered softly to Harry. "Sleep well my nephew. Sleep well."

(?POV)

I awoke to the sound of my cell door opening. I looked at the man I loathe with a passion. He killed my sweet baby boy and my loving husband, all because he wants power. "Good morning my dear. How are you this morning?"

"How should I know? If you let me out of here, I will tell you know how I feel you monster!" I spat at him.

"That is no way for a lady to act."

"And yet, this is not how a lady should be treated," I growled.

"We shall see if going without food and water for a bit will make you learn your place: beneath my feet." With that, he marched out, slamming the door in his wake. Waiting till I could no longer hear his footsteps, I broke down crying once more in this dark, desolate cell, thinking of the life I could have had with my family.


	3. Chapter 3

**November 5, 2011**

**Hey guys! I am so, so, SO sorry for not updating in so long. It's my Senior year, and I am loaded down with homework most of the time. Here is Chapter 3 of my story. Please read & review. Hopefully it makes up for my time off. =)**

**Love,**

**Mysterygirl220 **

**P.S. Thanks to all those that have added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

_Saturday, November 3_

(HPOV)

Waking up was not a pleasant experience. I was sore and achy all over, but I also felt free. I need to ask Severus what spells were placed on me. So, regardless of the pain I felt, I took a quick shower, dressed, and went to find Severus. I found not only Severus, but Draco too. "Good morning, Harry. What would you like for breakfast?"

I jumped almost a foot in the air. "Don't do that, Uncle Sev! You want to give me a heart attack?"

Draco froze, staring at me in shock and awe, while Sev's eyes were filling with tears and happiness. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. You said something absolutely right. You called me Uncle Sev," he said, "it has been so long since you called me that." He wrapped me in his arms, giving me my first hug filled with familial love and want. I started sobbing with relief. "What's wrong, Harry?" He sounded worried.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just you gave me my first hug where it actually means something. The Dursley's never touched me. Molly gave me one, but there was nothing behind it, and Ron and Hermione did it because they were being paid," I choked out.

"Shh. It's okay. You'll meet the rest of your true family today. Eat breakfast, and we shall leave. So cheer up," Uncle Sev said. It felt so good being in his arms; the love rolling off him made me want to fall asleep once more.

We walked back into the kitchen. "I'll be okay. Promise. But what all did Dumbles and the others have me under?"

Severus paled. "You will find out when we talk to your father." I nodded.

We continued eating quickly. Soon, I could feel Draco staring at me. "The new look suits you, little brother."

I choked. "What did you say? I could have sworn you said 'new look' and 'little brother.'"

"I did. I will explain that after you talk to your dad, and yes, you look different."

Seeing if Draco was kidding, I ran to the nearest mirror. I _had_ changed. I now stood at 6'1" instead of my short size of 5'5". My hair lightened about four shades, being borderline dark brown and black. I had more bulk now, but I could still tell I had been starved. Otherwise I was the same. My face stared back at me, with the exception of my lips, which were red and a tad plumper. "Wow. I'm no longer puny!" The other two chuckled softly, unknown to what Dumbledore and the Dursley's put me through.

"Okay. Let's go shall we?" Uncle Sev and Draco were standing at the door, with their belongings packed in their trunks.

"I still have to pack," I said in dismay.

Draco put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "I packed your trunk after you fell asleep last night, so don't worry. We also made your clothes fit your new size. So just put your cloaks on, and let's go."

I threw my robes on, and the three of us left the castle. "Won't Dumbledore know we have left because of the wards?" I felt incredibly stupid afterwards, if judging by their knowing smirks was anything to go by.

Draco, seeing the look on my face, became remorseful. "Sorry, Harry. The wards on the castle are subjective. Hogwarts allows the people she cares for leave without Dumbledore's knowledge."

"Oh."

Once outside the wards, we immediately apparated to the Malfoy home. It was a beautiful home, brilliantly showing their status in society. "Okay, Harry. I need you to pull your hood over your head. I do not want them to know just who you are at this time. Do not talk to anybody. I have a scent charm on you in case Fenrir is here."

I nodded, knowing a werewolf could hear me right now. "Good." Uncle Sev smirked slightly.

I took a deep breath, walking into my future, and leaving my past behind me. The inside of the house was as beautiful as the outside. I saw a group of people sitting in the living room. Not paying attention, I followed along behind Dray and Uncle Sev.

"Stay here for just a moment," he said, leaving me and Dray standing outside the door I assumed was my father's office. A few minutes later, Sev opened the door for us to enter. There he was, Tom Marvolo Riddle, my father.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Draco. I understand that you wished to speak with me today?" Riddle did not look, nor talk, like he had in the past.

I gulped, already worried. "That is correct, sir."

He smirked. "Well start at the beginning."

(TPOV)

I sat listening to the boy's story. It was awful knowing what the boy had suffered at the hands of Dumbledore and his 'friends.' "That was when they said they were going to kill me so Dumbledore would get the credit of killing you."

I watched the boy for a moment. He had not removed his hood, but Severus said it would be worth the wait. "So you came to me in order to switch sides?"

Harry shook his head. "I decided that after I had confirmation the information I heard was correct."

"What other information?" I was becoming slightly impatient.

"This."

He removed his hood, and I sat there in shock. For sitting before me was my spitting image with his mother's face. I turned to look at Severus. He smiled softly and nodded. Doing the only thing I could think to do, I grabbed Harry, wrapped him in my arms, and began to cry. "My baby boy. My sweet precious baby boy. How I have missed you. I believed you to be gone, but you are here in my arms. I love you, so, so much."

We stood there for a while. The two of us had stopped crying finally. Pulling back, I looked at my son. He almost looked the same as 'Harry Potter,' but there were many characteristics that had changed. There was one thing that was bothering me. Harry looked _very_ skinny. It hit me. He said the Dursleys were cruel, and it seems they had starved him. _I'll ask about that later._

"Would you like to meet the rest of your family?" I was a little worried that he would be angry at a few of his family members. The look in his eyes, glittering with happiness, made me relax a little.

"Okay then. Well Severus is…"

"He's my uncle, meaning he is your brother. I am already calling him Uncle Sev. I guess subconsciously I knew who he actually was." Harry was grinning.

I laughed. "Yes, that's right. Draco is your cousin, but you both were as close as brothers." Harry looked at Draco, and then he pounced on Draco. They were wrestling on the floor like children. Harry won.

Smirking, Harry said, "You lose, big brother." Draco was pouting on the floor, sticking his tongue out.

"Alright you two. Let's take you to see the others, Harry." He nodded.

Walking down the stairs, I turned to Harry. "You know that the people you are about to meet have been accused of doing heinous crimes. Let me tell you a little secret. Dumbledore is Voldemort. He is the man the world should fear. He uses glamour charms so he can pin it on me. Other members of his Order are glamoured to appear as my advisors. I swear on my magic it is true."

"I kind of figured it out. I found it strange he would appear right after the attacks." I nodded.

We were standing outside the now closed living room doors. "You ready?" Harry gave a shaky nod. I opened the doors, and the room's occupants came to a standstill.

"Who is he?" Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, sitting by her husband, is one of the wariest people, except for Lucius, Severus, and me. Severus and Draco took a seat with the Malfoys, getting comfortable for the chaos about to ensue.

Harry, who had his head down, looked up sharply. "Tonks?" He looked to her right and was shocked again. "Remy? Siri? What… I mean- I thought you…"

"Who are you!" Everybody in the room stood and pointed their wand at him.

I stepped in front of my son before any of them threw a curse at him. "Don't you dare harm my son," I growled. They froze, shock and disbelief shining in their eyes. Harry had wrapped his arms around my middle, and I could feel him sobbing. I pulled him to my front and held him close. "Shh, Harry. It's okay. They're not going to hurt you, I promise." I rocked him back and forth steadily calming him down.

He calmed and stepped out of my arms. "You want to know who I am? My name is Harry James Potter! The supposed Boy-Who-Lived! My real name is Harry Thomas RIDDLE, the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle." My son was steamed. I could not blame him. He just found out that he has a family, and yet, they would not allow him to explain.

"I don't believe you!" Sirius was the only one not sitting down.

"Sirius, let the boy explain." Remus pulled him to his seat in front of them.

I nudged Harry. "Go ahead, son. I'll be right here."

He took a deep breath and told his story once more. In the end, everyone wanted a little piece of Albus and Harry's ex-friends. "I'll kill them all." Rodolphus' magic escaped his control, causing various pieces of furniture to explode and swirl around the room.

Harry walked to him and gave him a hug. "Calm down, uncle. They won't hurt me again." All the flying objects fell to the floor as Rodolphus hugged his godson.

Harry yawned and snuggled close. "I believe it's time for this little one to go to sleep," I said.

"'on't wanna," he mumbled.

"Come on, son. We'll all finish this tomorrow." I heard no response. He had fallen asleep. In his godfather's arms. Sighing and smiling, I carried my son upstairs. Tucking him in, I kissed his forehead. "I love you my son. Sleep well and know your family is here with you." I left the room, not knowing he would have the first of many heartbreaking dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello, everybody! I am so sorry for not updating in over a year. Life happened and was very difficult in 2012. I lost three family members within a span of three months, and my dad was diagnosed with cancer on top of all the rest. So to say it has been hard is an understatement. Thank you to everyone who continued to follow and review the story and followed me as a writer. I read every one of them and it made the days a little bit better. I am planning on rewriting the first three chapters to make them better and longer, but I will still continue to write regular chapters as well. Thanks again to all those for continued support!**

**Love, **

**Mysterygirl220**

_Sunday, November 4_

**(Harry's POV)**

_ The lights from spells illuminated the battlefield, casting an eerie glow across all who fought this night. I was looking for Voldemort, ready to exact my revenge against the man who killed my parents, my friends, and so many other wizarding families. I once again dodged the sickening green of the Killing Curse and the blood red Crucio, trying to protect others as I dodged so the tally of people killed because of me did not continue to rise. I saw a lone figure standing near the Whomping Willow, watching the fighting between the Dark and the Light. I knew that he was Lord Voldemort._

_ I began to make my way towards him, but every time I got closer, he would move further away, towards the Forbidden Forest. Ignoring the voice in my head telling me that this was a bad idea, I followed the murderer into the dark. He was standing in the center of a clearing, his back facing me. "Turn around and face me you coward!" But as Voldemort turned around, I was shocked. No longer was he the reptilian monster that came out of the cauldron at the end of my fourth year. He was the older version of the Tom Riddle I saw in the Chamber of Secrets. _

_ "Hello, Harry." Riddle had no wand drawn, and there was no ill intent in his eyes._

_ "What's going on? Why are you not attacking me?" I was honestly confused._

_ Riddle sighed. "There are things that have been hidden from you all your life, Harry. Things that need to be explained before we go any further."_

_ I warily lowered my wand, ready to start casting spells as soon as there was any sign he was about to attack me. "Well, start explaining then."_

_ Riddle looked me straight in the eye. "This will be very hard to believe, Harry, but it is the truth." He paused, seemingly to gather the strength to finish his thought. "You are my son, Harry."_

_ Before I had any time to process what he was saying, a body bind slammed into Riddle. I spun around, ready to confront whoever was lurking in the shadows of the trees surrounding us, when a voice I know well spoke. "Harry, my boy! I am surprised to see Tom still standing." Headmaster Dumbledore stepped from the tree line. _

_ "Harry run! Get away from him!" Tom was struggling to free himself from the body bind, his wandless magic fighting to counteract Dumbledore's magic in the ropes. I was shocked to see unadulterated fear shining in his eyes, fear for me, fear at what Dumbledore might do to me. _

_ I drew my wand, ready to get to the truth of the matter. "To answer your question, Headmaster, I thought I would give him a chance to explain himself." I used my connection in my scar to talk to Tom as well. _"If you are truly my father, I am not about to leave you here alone to fend for yourself."

_ The constant twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was slowly being extinguished. "My boy, there is nothing for him to explain. He is a cold blooded murderer." The warning bells in my head started going off, telling me to try and free Tom and get us both out of there now._

"Incarcerous!" _The spell hit me, and I was now in the same predicament as Tom. Dumbledore must have seen something that gave away I was no longer trusting him. "I truly am sorry, Harry, but I cannot let you ruin all my carefully laid out plans. _Crucio!_" _

_ The unexpectedness of the spell had me screaming from the pain before I could stop myself. It felt as if a thousand razors were cutting me from the inside. My back arched off the ground, trying to find any way to help with the pain. I could hear the blood pulsing in my ears, and underneath this and my screams, I could hear another voice screaming. "Harry! No, leave him out of this Albus! Your fight is with me! Leave my son alone!" The curse was stopped, and I slumped back against the ground. _

_ I heard Dumbles chuckle. "I don't believe I can do that Tom. You see, I had it all planned that once Harry confronted you on the battle field and killed you, I would make it seem like he had an unfortunate accident or a stray Death Eater had killed him. I would then be the sole most powerful wizard in the world, with the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Peverell Vaults to use at my will."_

_ I finally could open my eyes once the pain dimmed and stared in horror at Dumbledore. Here was the man, the man that had been my mentor all through Hogwarts, was ready to kill me for his own gain. I could feel the prickling of tears that so desperately wanted to flow freely down my face. I believed Tom now, there was no way I could not. He was trying to save me from the old man's schemes this whole time, but I was too blind to notice. Now, my father and I were going to be disposed of. I caught my father's attention and once more spoke through our link. _"I am so sorry for all that has happened. I get this strange feeling that everything that has happened in my life has been because of Albus Dumbledore. I wish I would have grown up with you instead of the Dursley's. I know I just found out you are my father, but the fact that you are trying to help me be free of him… I now know what it is to have a father's unconditional love. I love you."

_ Father's eyes filled with tears, then determination. _"I love you as well, my son. Always know that I loved you and will always love you. Death cannot stop that."_ He then spoke aloud to the old man. "Kill me and erase any knowledge he has about his life to this moment. Put a permanent glamour on him, and let him live his life in peace. Just let him live with the fact he had a mother and father that loved him and would have done anything for him. Please!" _

_ The Headmaster sneered. "Tom Riddle, begging for the life of his child. How pathetic," he spat. He looked at me and an evil gleam entered his eyes. "I truly am sorry for the life you have had to live, Harry. But it was for the Greater Good. Say good bye to your father."_

_Albus Dumbledore raised his wand, and the green streak of _Avada Kedavra_ went straight to my father. _

"DAD, NO!"

My eyes shot open, and I scrambled from the bed. I had to make sure that the nightmare was just that and nothing more. I ran through the halls, trying to find my way through the maze back to the den on the first floor. By the time I found the stairs, I was panicking. I had not met anyone else in the halls, not even a house elf. I ran down the stairs into the den. No one was there.

I curled up in a ball in front of the hearth and started sobbing. "Daddy, where are you?" Soon, my brain was too overwhelmed with fear and panic to function anymore. I let the painless darkness consume me.

_**Saturday Night, November 3**_

**(Tom's POV)**

I walked back into the den after carrying Harry upstairs, furious with the way my family treated my son before allowing him to explain anything. Sirius was sitting in front of the fire, blankly staring into the flames. Dora was curled up in Remus's lap, sobbing. The Malfoys and Severus were standing in a corner of the room, probably trying to stay as far from the others at this point so they would not hex them for their stupidity. Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix had left the room, the effects of Azkaban still leaving them weary. "I hope you all have a good explanation as to why you treated Harry as if he were the scum of the earth. Yes, I understand that he did not look like the Harry Potter we have known all these years, but you should have still given him the chance to explain. You should also have enough faith in me to not allow anyone to meet you all, especially when it is a great danger to your safeties." They all had the grace to look sheepish.

"We are all so very sorry, Tom. It's just… he looked exactly like you, except Lily's eyes were staring at us. It was a shock to see who we had all believed to be Harry Potter, the symbol of the Potters' betrayal to our side, be your missing son, my missing godson. To hear Harry call us by our nicknames that only very few were able to get away with, it threw us for an additional loop. I doubt any of us can honestly say we will forgive ourselves anytime soon, much less you." Sirius had started pacing during his apology, becoming more and more agitated as he went on.

I went to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I forgave you all the minute I started carrying him upstairs. I knew this would come as a terrible shock to all of you. I can guarantee Harry will forgive you all. He has just found us; I doubt he would suddenly start being unforgiving. Unless it was Dumbledore, Granger, or the youngest two Weasleys, then all bets are off."

"Why has he suddenly come forward with this? What has that manipulative old codger done to Harry?" Remus's wolf was hovering beneath the surface, enraged with any possible thought that his cub was harmed.

I sat down wearily, beckoning Lucuis, Narcissa, Draco, and Severus to sit as well. "I'm not about to ask all of you to remain calm, because I know you all will not. Just please do not go and try to exact revenge at this time. We need to plan this so there will be no chance for any of the 'Light' to try and stop us." After I had an agreement from them all, I launched into the tale that brought my lost son home. I could see the anger and rage slowly building in them all. But there was also the pain of the thought that Harry had to suffer all this heartbreak at his young age.

When I was done sharing the details, I had to quickly reinforce the anti – apparition wards and lock the doors to the room. Sirius, Remus, and Lucius had tried to make a break for it to go and exact revenge for their godson. "Calm down! Now!" When that did not work, I sent a mild stinging hex at the men. It was enough to gain their attention once more. "Sit down, now." They obeyed and I quickly raided the liquor cabinet for a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey and pour each of us a stiff drink.

"You cannot just go after them. There needs to be a plan in place in order to insure Harry's safety. That is of the utmost importance. If Dumbledore were to manage to find out that Harry knows his true heritage, what is to stop him from killing Harry now? I will not take that chance."

Lucius sighed. "We know, Tom. It is just that hearing this makes my blood boil with rage."

I nodded my head, a yawn escaping while I was at it. "I know this as well. Mine did the same even before I knew he was my son." Glancing at the clock, I was shocked to find it was nearing midnight. "I suggest that we all head to bed to absorb everything we have been told. We will all need to be alert and awake enough to show Harry the life he was meant to live."

We all headed to our respective rooms, a hope for a peaceful morning to be dashed.

_**Sunday Morning, November 4**_

**(TPOV)**

I awoke the next morning, a big smile plastered on my face. I could not wait to get to know my true son, not the son that had been molded into a 'perfect weapon' for the so called 'Light.' I quickly went through my morning routine, eager to wake my son and get the day started. I would have such a limited amount of time to be with him today that I was going to make the most of it. When I reached his room, I quietly opened his door and stepped inside, not wanting to wake him just yet.

But my heart stopped in fear when I saw his bed empty, his bedding indicating either a struggle, or Harry being a very active sleeper. I checked his en suite bathroom: empty. I was starting to panic. Harry did not need to be roaming the Manor alone. There are so many dark arts traps and curses scattered over the Manor that only those keyed into the wards by me personally can easily traipse through the Manor unharmed. Harry was not yet keyed in. My magic was registering my fear and causing an alarm to sound. Everyone was quickly in the room, seeing what I saw, and I could see their fears coming alight.

"We'll find him, Tom. He can't have gone too far in the Manor." Severus gripped my shoulder. "We _will_ find him." Everyone split up, trying to shorten the amount of time it would take to search the entirety of the Manor. I calmed myself so that I may be able to feel if the bond we once had was once again awake now that Harry knew the truth. My worries were eased some once there was a resounding tug on the bond, leading me swiftly back to the den. This was the last place Harry had consciously been in, so it would make sense for him to go to the last place he remembered. I was still shocked that he had made it down there. Yet, my heart would not rest until I knew he made it to the den unharmed.

I ran to the den, hoping my little boy was there, safe and unharmed. _I just got him back, please God don't take my boy from me again when I only just found him again._ Throwing open the doors, I almost collapsed to my knees. Harry was there, curled up asleep on the hearth by the fire. I went to him about to wake him when I saw the tear tracks on his pale cheeks. I gently stroked said cheek, watching as his eyes fluttered open. I saw the sadness and pain lurking in his emerald green depths. When his eyes locked on mine, the tears started again. Harry threw himself into my arms, sobbing for all he was worth. I silently sent my Patronus, a basilisk, to others letting them know I found Harry and to come to the den.

I gathered my son into my arms, rocking him as he cried. The family slowly started trickling in, worried by our appearance. Harry started to only sniffle, so I pulled back, tilting his face in order to look at him. "What happened to cause you to be so upset, my son."

His reply was slow to come, but when it did, I became enraged. "I dreamed we were fighting at Hogwarts; I followed you to the Forbidden Forest. You told me I was your son; Dumbledore got the drop on us. He put us both in a body bind, and used the _Cruciatus _curse on me. You begged him to stop, to k – k – kill you instead in order to save me. I sat there and watched as he killed you. I woke up and had to find you. I couldn't remember where your office was; I headed here hoping to find you. When I didn't find you, I thought my dream was true."

He started sobbing once more, and I continued to rock him. Everyone else was saddened to see their beautiful boy in so much sorrow from one dream. Narcissa went to the kitchen, summoning some house elves to help her start breakfast.

I just sat and held my son close, hoping to reassure him that I will always be there for him because I loved him.


End file.
